


Big Brother Is Watching

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Group chat, Humor, M/M, but not really, idek I just thought it would be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh takes his job very seriously.





	Big Brother Is Watching

“Oh my god.”

Brendon looks up from his desk, quirking an eyebrow at Josh who is staring at the screen of his laptop with rapt attention. “It’s the group chat, you know, the one that posted that ISIS meme? You’re not going to believe what Ryan did.”

Brendon quickly rolled his desk chair over, as focused on the drama as Josh was; working for the NSA was honestly pretty awful, but it had its occasional moments (such as spying on the group chats of teenagers who posted questionable memes). “Tell me everything.”

“Okay,” Josh said, scrolling up and trying to find where everything started to go down. “So Pete said something about getting the best blowjob ever last night, right?” Brendon nodded. “Except Patrick was all like, ‘text me NOW.’ Turns out, he wasn’t the one to give Pete the blowjob.”

“HOLY SHIT.” The people in the surrounding desks turned to stare at the two men, but they were too invested in the drama to care. 

“I know, right?” Josh said, eyes wide and grin wider. “But it gets _worse.”_

“Spill the tea, bitch!”

“Mikey. Fucking. Way.”

Brendon nearly fell out of his chair from shock. He quickly recovered though, and continued reading the texts as Josh talked.

“So Patrick’s all like, ‘I thought you were over him,’ and Pete’s like, ‘I am over him,’ and then Ryan, this beautiful motherfucker, he says, ‘Yeah, you were all over him last night.’” Brendon did fall out of his chair that time, but it was from laughing so hard. “So now Patrick isn’t talking and Pete’s yelling at Ryan, and Tyler just keeps sending different Pepes.”

“Dude,” Brendon says, once he’s gained his composure, “Best. Assignment. _Ever.”_


End file.
